Modül:Bilgi kutusu
-- This module implements -- local p = {} local navbar = require('Modül:Navbar')._navbar local args = {} local origArgs local root local function union(t1, t2) -- Returns the union of the values of two tables, as a sequence. local vals = {} for k, v in pairs(t1) do valsv = true end for k, v in pairs(t2) do valsv = true end local ret = {} for k, v in pairs(vals) do table.insert(ret, k) end return ret end local function getArgNums(prefix) -- Returns a table containing the numbers of the arguments that exist -- for the specified prefix. For example, if the prefix was 'data', and -- 'data1', 'data2', and 'data5' exist, it would return {1, 2, 5}. local nums = {} for k, v in pairs(args) do local num = tostring(k):match('^' .. prefix .. '(1-9%d*)$') if num then table.insert(nums, tonumber(num)) end end table.sort(nums) return nums end local function addRow(rowArgs) -- Adds a row to the infobox, with either a header cell -- or a label/data cell combination. if rowArgs.header then root :tag('tr') :addClass(rowArgs.rowclass) :cssText(rowArgs.rowstyle) :attr('id', rowArgs.rowid) :tag('th') :attr('colspan', 2) :attr('id', rowArgs.headerid) :addClass(rowArgs.class) :addClass(args'başlıkbiçimi') :css('text-align', 'center') :cssText(args'başlıkbiçimi') :wikitext(rowArgs.header) elseif rowArgs.data then local row = root:tag('tr') row:addClass(rowArgs.rowclass) row:cssText(rowArgs.rowstyle) row:attr('id', rowArgs.rowid) if rowArgs.label then row :tag('th') :attr('scope', 'row') :attr('id', rowArgs.labelid) :cssText(args'etiketbiçimi') :wikitext(rowArgs.label) :done() end local dataCell = row:tag('td') if not rowArgs.label then dataCell :attr('colspan', 2) :css('text-align', 'center') end dataCell :attr('id', rowArgs.dataid) :addClass(rowArgs.class) :cssText(rowArgs.datastyle) :newline() :wikitext(rowArgs.data) end end local function renderTitle() if not args'anabaşlık' then return end root :tag('caption') :addClass(args'anabaşlıksınıfı') :cssText(args'anabaşlıkbiçimi') :wikitext(args'anabaşlık') end local function renderAboveRow() if not args'üst' then return end root :tag('tr') :tag('th') :attr('colspan', 2) :addClass(args'üstsınıf') :css('text-align', 'center') :css('font-size', '125%') :css('font-weight', 'bold') :cssText(args'üstbiçim') :wikitext(args'üst') end local function renderBelowRow() if not args'alt' then return end root :tag('tr') :tag('td') :attr('colspan', '2') :addClass(args'altsınıf') :css('text-align', 'center') :cssText(args'altbiçim') :newline() :wikitext(args'alt') end local function renderSubheaders() if args'altbaşlık' then args'altbaşlık1' = args'altbaşlık' end if args'altbaşlıksırasınıfı' then args'altbaşlıksırasınıfı1' = args'altbaşlıksırasınıfı' end local subheadernums = getArgNums('altbaşlık') for k, num in ipairs(subheadernums) do addRow({ data = args.. tostring(num), datastyle = args'altbaşlıkbiçimi' or args.. tostring(num), class = args'altbaşlıksınıfı', rowclass = args.. tostring(num) }) end end local function renderImages() if args'resim' then args'resim1' = args'resim' end if args'altyazı' then args'altyazı1' = args'altyazı' end local imagenums = getArgNums('resim') for k, num in ipairs(imagenums) do local caption = args.. tostring(num) local data = mw.html.create():wikitext(args.. tostring(num)) if caption then data :tag('div') :cssText(args'altyazıbiçimi') :wikitext(caption) end addRow({ data = tostring(data), datastyle = args'resimbiçimi', class = args'resimsınıfı', rowclass = args.. tostring(num) }) end end local function renderRows() -- Gets the union of the header and data argument numbers, -- and renders them all in order using addRow. local rownums = union(getArgNums('başlık'), getArgNums('veri')) table.sort(rownums) for k, num in ipairs(rownums) do addRow({ header = args.. tostring(num), label = args.. tostring(num), data = args.. tostring(num), datastyle = args'veribiçimi', class = args.. tostring(num), rowclass = args.. tostring(num), rowstyle = args.. tostring(num), dataid = args.. tostring(num), labelid = args.. tostring(num), headerid = args.. tostring(num), rowid = args.. tostring(num) }) end end local function renderNavBar() if not args'ad' then return end root :tag('tr') :tag('td') :attr('colspan', '2') :css('text-align', 'right') :wikitext(navbar{ args'ad', mini = 1, }) end local function renderItalicTitle() local italicTitle = argsbaşlık' and mw.ustring.lower(argsbaşlık') if italicTitle '' or italicTitle 'force' or italicTitle 'yes' or italicTitle 'true' then root:wikitext(mw.getCurrentFrame():expandTemplate({title = 'İtalik başlık'})) end end local function renderTrackingCategories() if args'decat' ~= 'yes' then --Burada hata cikabilir. Dikkat et! if #(getArgNums('veri')) 0 and mw.title.getCurrentTitle().namespace 0 then root:wikitext('Kategori:Hiçbir veri sırasıyla bilgi kutusu şablonlarını kullanan maddeler') end if args'child' 'yes' and args'anabaşlık' then root:wikitext('Kategori:Başlık parametresiyle gömülü bilgi kutusu şablonu kullanan sayfalar') end end end local function _infobox() -- Specify the overall layout of the infobox, with special settings -- if the infobox is used as a 'child' inside another infobox. if args'child' ~= 'yes' then root = mw.html.create('table') root :addClass('infobox') :addClass(args'gövdesınıfı') if args'subbox' 'yes' then root :css('padding', '0') :css('border', 'none') :css('margin', '-3px') :css('width', 'auto') :css('min-width', '100%') :css('font-size', '100%') :css('clear', 'none') :css('float', 'none') :css('background-color', 'transparent') else root :css('width', '22em') end root :cssText(args'gövdebiçimi') renderTitle() renderAboveRow() else root = mw.html.create() root :wikitext(args'anabaşlık') end renderSubheaders() renderImages() renderRows() renderBelowRow() renderNavBar() renderItalicTitle() renderTrackingCategories() return tostring(root) end local function preprocessSingleArg(argName) -- If the argument exists and isn't blank, add it to the argument table. -- Blank arguments are treated as nil to match the behaviour of ParserFunctions. if origArgsargName and origArgsargName ~= '' then argsargName = origArgsargName end end local function preprocessArgs(prefixTable, step) -- Assign the parameters with the given prefixes to the args table, in order, in batches -- of the step size specified. This is to prevent references etc. from appearing in the -- wrong order. The prefixTable should be an array containing tables, each of which has -- two possible fields, a "prefix" string and a "depend" table. The function always parses -- parameters containing the "prefix" string, but only parses parameters in the "depend" -- table if the prefix parameter is present and non-blank. if type(prefixTable) ~= 'table' then error("Non-table value detected for the prefix table", 2) end if type(step) ~= 'number' then error("Invalid step value detected", 2) end -- Get arguments without a number suffix, and check for bad input. for i,v in ipairs(prefixTable) do if type(v) ~= 'table' or type(v.prefix) ~= "string" or (v.depend and type(v.depend) ~= 'table') then error('Invalid input detected to preprocessArgs prefix table', 2) end preprocessSingleArg(v.prefix) -- Only parse the depend parameter if the prefix parameter is present and not blank. if argsv.prefix and v.depend then for j, dependValue in ipairs(v.depend) do if type(dependValue) ~= 'string' then error('Invalid "depend" parameter value detected in preprocessArgs') end preprocessSingleArg(dependValue) end end end -- Get arguments with number suffixes. local a = 1 -- Counter variable. local moreArgumentsExist = true while moreArgumentsExist true do moreArgumentsExist = false for i = a, a + step - 1 do for j,v in ipairs(prefixTable) do local prefixArgName = v.prefix .. tostring(i) if origArgsprefixArgName then moreArgumentsExist = true -- Do another loop if any arguments are found, even blank ones. preprocessSingleArg(prefixArgName) end -- Process the depend table if the prefix argument is present and not blank, or -- we are processing "prefix1" and "prefix" is present and not blank, and -- if the depend table is present. if v.depend and (argsprefixArgName or (i 1 and argsv.prefix)) then for j,dependValue in ipairs(v.depend) do local dependArgName = dependValue .. tostring(i) preprocessSingleArg(dependArgName) end end end end a = a + step end end function p.infobox(frame) -- If called via #invoke, use the args passed into the invoking template. -- Otherwise, for testing purposes, assume args are being passed directly in. if frame mw.getCurrentFrame() then origArgs = frame:getParent().args else origArgs = frame end -- Parse the data parameters in the same order that the old did, so that -- references etc. will display in the expected places. Parameters that depend on -- another parameter are only processed if that parameter is present, to avoid -- phantom references appearing in article reference lists. preprocessSingleArg('child') preprocessSingleArg('gövdesınıfı') preprocessSingleArg('subbox') preprocessSingleArg('gövdebiçimi') preprocessSingleArg('anabaşlık') preprocessSingleArg('anabaşlıksınıfı') preprocessSingleArg('anabaşlıkbiçimi') preprocessSingleArg('üst') preprocessSingleArg('üstsınıf') preprocessSingleArg('üstbiçim') preprocessArgs({ {prefix = 'altbaşlık', depend = {'altbaşlıkbiçimi', 'altbaşlıksırasınıfı'}} }, 10) preprocessSingleArg('altbaşlıkbiçimi') preprocessSingleArg('altbaşlıksınıfı') preprocessArgs({ {prefix = 'resim', depend = {'altyazı', 'resimsırasınıfı'}} }, 10) preprocessSingleArg('altyazıbiçimi') preprocessSingleArg('resimbiçimi') preprocessSingleArg('resimsınıfı') preprocessArgs({ {prefix = 'başlık'}, {prefix = 'veri', depend = {'etiket'}}, {prefix = 'sırasınıfı'}, {prefix = 'sırabiçimi'}, {prefix = 'sınıf'}, {prefix = 'veriid'}, {prefix = 'etiketid'}, {prefix = 'başlıkid'}, {prefix = 'sıraid'} }, 50) preprocessSingleArg('başlıksınıfı') preprocessSingleArg('başlıkbiçimi') preprocessSingleArg('etiketbiçimi') preprocessSingleArg('veribiçimi') preprocessSingleArg('alt') preprocessSingleArg('altsınıfı') preprocessSingleArg('altbiçim') preprocessSingleArg('ad') argsbaşlık' = origArgsbaşlık' -- different behaviour if blank or absent preprocessSingleArg('decat') return _infobox() end return p